Jeremy Winters
Name: Jeremy Winters aka TheSpyderByte (Online) *'Race': Kinfolk *'Breed': Homid *'Tribe':Glass Walkers *'Sept': Hidden Walk (Formerly), *'Position': Network Security Analyst / Computer Hacker / Monkey Wrencher *'Birthdate': June 7th, 1986 *'Creation Date': 6/2002 *'Departure Date': 3/2007 *'Current Status': Inactive History Jeremy Winters was born and raised in Portland, Oregon and has been in the 'know' since he was seven years old. His father is a well known venture capitist who has made his living buying and selling stocks and managing the finances of the weahtlhy executives in the tech industry. His mother is a lawyer who specializes in white collar crimes. Both of his parents are kinfolk with the last known fully blooded Garou relative being a cousin who has came and gone years ago. Jeremy was never the social butterfly in highschool. Being younger than most of his graduating class and enrolled in most of the honor courses, he found himself more the victim of teasing and school bullying than riding the shoulders of the popular kids. He had very few friends within his social network in the real world, but online in the gaming community had a plethora. Having felt more comfortable conveying himself digitally, he found a voice for himself within the technological hallways. He graduated high school at the top of his class at the age of sixteen, did his Valedictorian speech in Spanish which left his peers befuddled, and started the busy task of applying to college. Having accepted a full ride scholarship to SCCU in Computer Engineering and Software Programming, Jeremy found difficulty fitting in. At sixteen he was the youngest student in most every class he was enrolled in, and found himself outside of most social circles. From there, he swallowed himself in his studies, at times refusing to leave his apartment. After contacting the local Glass Walkers of his arrival, he found himself forming a close relationship with the Glass Walker Galliard known as Roger. Roger was a curious sort of individual and Jeremy found himself aligning with the Galliard's quirky nature. Roger was paranoid, a bit twisted and a loner and in a way, started to become a big brother figure to the awkard kin's life. From there, Roger began to train Jeremy in the artform of firearms, demolitions and boobytraps and started helping the young kin get involved in some Sept business. From there, the tin foil hat was created had settled upon his head. Jeremy started to prove his value to the Sept by easily breaking into networks and other such systems, feeding valuable information to the Garou when requested, creating fake ID's and identities for those who needed it, and creating lines of digital communications for the kinfolk in the city. From here, the young awkward kin began to come out of his shell and establish himself within the Sept. After Roger's death, Jeremy became depressed and withdrawn It took some time, but he found himself in close relationships with more of the local Glass Walkers such as John Smith, Salem, Dizzy, Natalie, and other city Garou such as Yi and Kaz. Things were going great for Jeremy until one day Leonard kidnapped him and stuck him in a hole underground in retaliation for being upset about something or another with the Glass Walkers. That much was never explained to the young kin but it was Salem that rescued him. With the tin foil hat securely upon his head that Roger built for him, his trust in the local Garou was shattered and once more he found himself withdrawing from societey despite his friend's and family's protest. Broken and in despair, he started hoarding Roger's belongings in the apartment they once shared. Guns. Swords. Bombs. He started creating a paranoid circle of protection around him for when the next attack would come. Never again would he allow himself to become a victim. He even found himself in and out of a few relationships such as Aubrey, Aaliyah, and Dizzy until out of no where he found himself in a shotgun wedding with the Child of Gaia named Dakota. The marriage didn't settle well with the two tribes but after some conversation (aka yelling at each other), the wedding was granted approval with the clause that any children born would be inducted into the Glass Walkers bloodline. From there, Dakota became pregnant with twins, one of which was named Roger, the other Danny. Soon after, Jeremy found himself working for Stark Securities with a fellow kinfolk by the name of Jon in which he would set up and monitor survilance security systems - which he was all too thrilled with. It was a dream job. Unfortunately, he made threats against a new Shadow Lord who came to town in self-defense during a heated argument. Jeremy threatened to 'pump him full of silver' if he threatened his family when the Shadow Lord made some crude comments towards him. In what he thought he was being brave, ended up being quite stupid as the Sept caught wind of his actions and decided that he should be put to death for threatening violence with silver against a fellow Garou. When the kill-order came down, it sent ripples through the Sept in both shock and surprise with most of the tribes at odds with the decision. Forced to make his own decision, he abandoned his home with his two children and parted ways from his wife and friends, slipping away into the folds of the world under a new alias and identity, having not been heard from for years. Any papertrail he would have left behind was burnt to ash. There has been a few rumors of an alias known as SpyderByte popping up around Canada, Tokyo and Australia. OOC Information / Sheet GM Info: To say Jeremy is brilliant is an understatement. He possesses a mind built for monkey wrenching and he revels in tearing down systems that are already in place and making them more efficient. He is a computer savant and is fluent in a number of computer languages such as PERL, Java, C+/C#, HTML, SQL, DOS, BASIC, SPSS, etc, etc, etc. With his background working at Stark Industries he became adept at setting up closed and open circuit surveillance systems. He can hack ATM machines and DMV on the daily. Create and implement viruses. Take down and destroy networks both local and wide. Through Roger, Jeremy learned how to handle a number of different firearms, though he prefers not to use them in combat or violence. He is a coward when it comes to conflict and he is not built for hand-to-hand combat and most girl-scouts would probably have their way with him. He prefers to fight with a keyboard. Character Sheet Category:Past PCs Category:Kinfolk